


I've Got Troubled Thoughts And The Self-Esteem To Match

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Low Body Image, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Self Esteem Issues, Skinny Dipping, Teenagers, clothes being taken off, overweight!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No fucking way, you said swimming - not skinny dipping."</i>
</p><p>Or the fic in which Gerard has self-esteem issues and also a wonderful boyfriend who is determined to do anything he can to make him believe he is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Troubled Thoughts And The Self-Esteem To Match

"Come on Gerard, it will be fun - _please_?" Frank begged shamelessly, turning his infamous Iero puppy dog eyes to their highest setting as he gazed at Gerard pleadingly.

But even though that trick always had Gerard bending over backwards to pacify his ridiculous boyfriend, it wasn't going to work this time - _nope_. Frank was asking too much of him for a stupidly adorable wobbly lip coupled with a pair of pretty hazel irises to sway him, even though it was a struggle to resist.

"No _fucking_ way, you said swimming - not _skinny dipping_ ," Gerard protested firmly, wrapping his arms around his torso as if Frank was planning on ripping his clothes off and throwing him into the pool without his consent.

"It's basically the same thing," Frank sighed, tossing his hands up in the air when it became apparent that Frank's uncanny ability to look cute as fuck wasn't working for him at the moment.

"Yeah, if you ignore the _getting naked_ part that is," Gerard scoffed, backing away from the water warily as he spoke, "besides, what if someone sees us? Just because your parents are gone for the weekend doesn't mean everyone else is, and your neighbor's house is really close to your backyard."

"It's ten 'o clock at night Gee, and you know Mrs. Killeen goes to bed at like six in the evening at the latest," Frank giggled under his breath, and _yes_ \- Gerard did know that about the nice old lady that lived next door and gave him cookies whenever she saw him, but Gerard had been hoping that his foolish excuse would sway Frank from this idiotic idea.

"I still don't want to," Gerard huffed, his eyes widening slightly when Frank stripped off his swim shorts suddenly, leaving him completely fucking naked, the shock of it causing Gerard to choke on air noisily.

"See, it's easy," Frank smiled, holding his arms out by his side, exposing his bare body for the world to see, but Gerard refused to look, instead, he kept his eyes glued firmly to Frank's face, no matter how tempted he was to sneak a quick peek downward.

It wasn't like Gerard had never seen Frank's dick before, but this was different, this wasn't a blurred glimpse through half closed lids during a handjob, _not even close_.

Frank was outside, and he was naked - _totally_ naked, which was something that Gerard had yet to experience, not because he didn't want to, but because he was _afraid_. It wasn't the prospect of sex which frightened him, but of what Frank's reaction would be when he finally got to view Gerard in nothing but his skin.

Frank was Gerard's best friend of over ten years, and Gerard had been head over heels for Frank for at least five of those. Their status had only changed a short time ago when Frank gave up on waiting for Gerard to admit his feelings, deciding to take matters into his own hands by surprising Gerard with the cheesiest Valentine's Day card ever, asking Gerard to _'be his'_. He even showed up at Gerard's house with a single red rose clutched in his fingers which he held out to Gerard as soon as he opened the door.

It had been two months since then, and even though Frank was the perfect boyfriend, and everything should have been wonderful - _it wasn't_ , mainly because Frank had started to initiate more than just kissing with Gerard, and despite the fact that Gerard _really_ fucking liked it when Frank touched his dick, he was not a fan of the cloud of insecurities that came with the intimate actions.

It didn't help that Frank was much more experienced than Gerard, he had been laid at least five times that Gerard knew of, by both men and women, and no matter how often Frank told Gerard that he was the best boyfriend he ever had, Gerard couldn't help but compare himself to Frank's past lovers. He wondered if he measured up at all, or if Frank was silently bemoaning Gerard's paltry attempts at being sexual.

But that wasn't the biggest problem, if it was, Gerard would most likely have been buck ass naked with Frank right now, but he couldn't convince himself to do something that brazen - _fuck_ , he didn't even want to take his shirt off, because he was fat - _disgusting_ actually, and nothing Frank said would make Gerard believe that he wanted to see Gerard's belly and flabby thighs, nobody needed to be exposed to that.

Gerard hated his body, and he had no idea how Frank could stand being seen with him, especially in public. It had been different when they had simply been friends, but now they were together, now Frank walked down the school hallways with his fingers entwined with Gerard's, now Frank introduced Gerard to everyone as his _boyfriend_ , and _fuck_ \- Gerard didn't know how Frank managed to keep a straight face when people sent him those looks, asking _'why him?'_ with their eyes.

Gerard's self-esteem hadn't been this bad at the beginning of their relationship, but Gerard could hardly focus on anything else back then besides the exuberant outpouring of extreme happiness that bubbled up inside of him every time Frank held his hand or pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

It had been enough to bury the negative thoughts that Gerard had become so accustomed to, but time had strengthened Gerard's hatred of his body, not to mention the fact that each day that passed seemed to add a few more pounds to Gerard's frame, and right now, Gerard was drowning in self-loathing, his imperfections threatening to smother him as Frank patiently waited for Gerard to join him in his unclothed state.

"I don't want to Frank," Gerard whimpered, doing his best to shrink in on himself as if that would somehow lessen the rolls of excess weight clinging to his torso, even though it was only pushing everything together, making Gerard look even worse in the process. "Please don't make me."

"Hey...oh god baby, I'm sorry, I would never force you to do anything." Frank leaned down quickly, tugging his shorts back on before crossing over to Gerard's side as quickly as he could. "I'm an ass, just ignore me okay?"

"Why?" Gerard choked out thickly, hot tears that he refused to shed in front of his boyfriend pricking at his eyelids as he blinked rapidly.

His horror at the fact that he was about to break down incited the urge to flee from Frank's presence before he lost control of himself completely, but Frank would only chase Gerard if he did that, and they would end up back in this exact same situation regardless of if he ran or not.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, a look of bewilderment marring his features as he stared at Gerard in confusion.

"Why do you want to go skinny dipping with me?" Gerard managed to clarify, even though it felt as if his throat was closing up with every word that he forced past his trembling lips.

"Well...you are my boyfriend, so it's sort of implied that I want to see you naked," Frank grinned, his face instantly falling as Gerard's expression scrunched up miserably. "Hey - don't cry, _please_ ," Frank pleaded, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist gently as he spoke, his limbs joining Gerard's which were still hugging his body protectively.

"I'm not crying," Gerard protested feebly, his head burrowing into Frank's neck as he forced himself to relax into Frank's hold.

"What's wrong Gee?" Frank asked after a few minutes of silence had passed, during which Frank hadn't once relinquished his grip around Gerard's quivering body.

"I don't want you to see me naked," Gerard mumbled into Frank's skin, continuing to hide in the safety of Frank's shoulder as he spoke.

And _really_ \- Gerard thought Frank had figured this out by now, because even when things did get hot and heavy between them, Gerard did his best to keep as many layers on as possible. He even went so far as to throw a blanket over himself when Frank managed to get his pants off, and _yes_ \- Frank hadn't said anything about Gerard's strange reluctance to show any flesh, but he had assumed Frank already knew why, and he was just too nice to bring up the sensitive topic.

"Then I won't, but I swear, I wasn't going to try and fuck you or anything, I just thought skinny dipping would be fun - _you know_?" Frank trailed off awkwardly, and when Gerard finally lifted his head, allowing himself to view Frank's puzzled expression, he realized that Frank truly had no idea why Gerard was on the verge of tears because of his proposition.

"Fuck Frank, that's not it, _hell_ \- I want you to touch me, to want to fuck me, but if you see me naked, you won't feel that way anymore," Gerard snapped irritably, a rush of anger swelling inside of him in an attempt to hide how much this subject was affecting him.

"I'm one hundred percent certain I would," Frank countered almost instantly as his eyebrows rose up, his tone changing to take on a more serious cast. "Gee...you know I think you are hot as fuck right, and I totally respect you, but I literally jack off to images of you way more often than I probably should," Frank admitted in a casual tone of voice, causing Gerard to sputter loudly as a picture of Frank with a hand around his cock rose to the forefront of his mind. "You do know that right?" Frank pressed gently.

"Uh - well..." Gerard stumbled over his words, unsure of how to explain what he was feeling to his boyfriend, but in the end, he went for the blunt approach, " _no_ \- actually, I don't."

"Well it's the truth - I'm not kidding Gee," Frank's voice rise in pitch when Gerard rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Is that why you have been so... _off_ lately?" Frank asked warily, his hand brushing a lock of Gerard's hair out of his face so he could get a better look at his features.

"Uh - yeah...I guess, I just - _fuck_ , I feel so disgusting lately. I've gained seven pounds this month, and you look so good, and I can't - I don't want you to - I _just_..." Gerard whispered brokenly, his sentence getting tangled in on itself as he tried to describe the mess in his head with dismal results.

"Baby, don't say that - you are fucking _gorgeous_ , no matter what, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not the skinniest person in the world either." Frank gestured down at himself, and _yes_ \- Gerard knew Frank wasn't a supermodel, and he was carrying a bit of excess weight as well, but it was _different_. He pulled it off better, it fit him, and either way, Frank was nowhere near Gerard's level of obesity.

"It's okay Frank, you don't have to try and cheer me up by lying to me," Gerard mumbled quietly, pulling back from Frank slightly in the hopes of ending this uncomfortable conversation sometime in the near future.

"Gerard - _look at me_ , I love you okay, and I'm not just saying that - I mean it, and your body has nothing to do with that. You could be four hundred pounds and I wouldn't give a shit, _well_ \- I mean, I would worry about your health, but you get my point. I don't like you saying such awful things about yourself." Frank shook his head suddenly, the motion seeming to unearth an idea from somewhere deep within his brain. "How about this, and feel free to say no, but if you want, I can give you a surprise for each article of clothing you take off."

"What sort of surprise?" Gerard asked warily, his curiosity piqued despite his initial reluctance, because even though Frank's words had been something every decent boyfriend would say, Gerard found that they had soothed the angry voice that constantly reminded Gerard of everything that he had hated about himself, and although he knew it would return all too soon, he was willing to see what Frank had in mind.

"It's called a surprise for a reason dork," Frank scoffed, earning him an exasperated sigh from Gerard.

"I don't know..." Gerard hedged, his eyes darting around nervously as he tried to decide if he wanted to do this or not.

A part of him was hopeful that this would be the first step on the path that would let him overcome his self-loathing, but the other half of him was terrified that this would only lead to another embarrassing breakdown.

"Okay, that's fine sweetie, we can just go back inside and watch a movie if you want."

"Well...maybe I could try," Gerard spoke up when Frank began to turn around, because as wonderful as cuddling on the couch with Frank sounded, it was dark, and if Frank really wanted to see Gerard naked, this was probably the perfect place to do it.

"Really?" Frank exclaimed happily, his eyes sparkling with glee as he waited for Gerard to nod his head in acceptance. "Okay, just close your eyes," Frank commanded, and Gerard obliged instantly, his body tensing up as he waited for Frank's hands to begin removing his clothing.

But instead, Gerard felt Frank's lips suddenly pressed against his own, his mouth moving tenderly over Gerard's as his palms came to rest on Gerard's hips gently, all of the tension that had previously been twisting Gerard's muscles into rigid planks evaporating like smoke in a harsh wind as he dissolved into Frank's touch.

" _Oh_ ," Gerard squeaked in surprise, even though the sound was mostly muffled by Frank's skin, the accompanying vibration tickling his lips before Frank erased it by moving backward slightly.

"Is this okay?" Frank asked as he pulled away from Gerard reluctantly, keeping their foreheads connected as he spoke, the hot air that followed his words causing Gerard to tremble as it ghosted across his face.

"Yeah," Gerard smiled genuinely, "is this my surprise?"

"It's part one of it," Frank smirked playfully before leaning upward once more, his weight poised on his toes so he could connect their mouths again with a little more force.

Gerard sighed happily into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as Frank pulled him as close to his body as humanly possible, and even though Gerard tensed up slightly when Frank's fingers began to inch upward, the pressure against his fleshy belly actually felt surprisingly good.

Frank slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth just then, successfully distracting him from the hands that were slowly wandering higher with every passing minute. Before Gerard knew what was happening, Frank's digits were toying with his nipples, the foreign sensation releasing a throaty whine from somewhere deep inside of him.

"You like that?" Frank murmured as he contained to apply pressure to the rapidly hardening buds, forcing Gerard to break their kiss so he could pant heavily in a desperate attempt to stop his head from spinning off of his shoulders. "You know, if you take off your shirt, I can do this with my mouth," Frank suggested, lust tainting his voice as his words came out in something resembling a growl.

"I - _oh fuck_ ," Gerard whimpered as Frank began to pinch his sensitive skin between his thumb and forefinger, "yeah - okay, just...don't look at me," Gerard shuddered softly as Frank continued his assault on his nipples. _S_ _eriously_ \- Gerard had no idea that something besides having his dick touched could feel this good, but Frank seemed determined to prove him wrong.

"I won't," Frank promised, quickly slipping off Gerard's baggy covering in one swift movement.

Before Gerard had time to comprehend the fact that Frank could now see every embarrassing stretch mark and fat roll, Frank attached his lips to Gerard's nipple, sucking it into his mouth greedily, and _fuck_ \- Gerard actually keened deep in his throat, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head as Frank brought his tongue into play.

"Holy shit," Gerard groaned, slipping a hand over the bulge in his swim shorts, gripping his aching cock in a tight fist as Frank began nipping at his chest, the slightly painful sting heightening everything to a whole new level. "This is a very good surprise," Gerard giggled, even though it came out as more of a breathy moan instead.

"I thought you might like it," Frank smirked, removing himself from Gerard's nipple so he could speak, much to Gerard's disappointment, "and there is more if you get in the pool with me," Frank winked cheekily as he spun away from Gerard, discarding his shorts before cannonballing into the pool with an exuberant cry, reappearing from underneath the clear water a moment later, tossing his hair out of his face while beckoning for Gerard to join him.

"Frank - what the fuck? You can't leave me like this," Gerard gestured downward to the large protrusion at the front of his trunks that was actually causing him physical pain, forgetting for the moment that he was now shirtless as Frank laughed loudly.

"I promise I'll take care of that once you come over here," Frank teased, a shit eating grin splitting his face in two as he waded over to the shallow side of the pool.

"You jerk," Gerard huffed angrily, but even though he really didn't think he could bring himself to go skinny dipping, he also wanted his dick to receive some much need attention, leaving him in quite the conundrum. "Do I have to take my shorts off?" Gerard asked while slowly edging his way closer to the water.

"Only if you feel up to it baby."

"I'd rather not," Gerard murmured, even though being topless wasn't as bad as he had initially thought, and Frank wasn't staring at him in horror, or trying not to throw up, so that was something.

"It's okay Gee, but if you want the rest of your surprise, you have to come and get it," Frank teased, splashing the area around him playfully as he waited to see what Gerard would do next.

"You are such a pain in the ass, you know that right?" Gerard grunted, but he did allow himself to step over the lip of the pool, his body sinking rapidly before he hit the bottom with a soft thump, the icy temperate shocking his system as well as calming his throbbing hard on.

"I take that as a compliment," Frank called out loud enough that Gerard heard him even in his submerged state, earning Frank a face full of water when Gerard pushed himself to the surface.

" _Fuck_ \- it's cold in here Frank," Gerard sputtered, his arms wrapping around himself for warmth this time instead of to hide his excess weight, even though the added obstruction to Frank's view was definitely a bonus.

"Oh calm down you big baby, it's a heated pool."

"Doesn't feel like it," Gerard pouted, even though _yes_ \- the chill was already wearing off now that the initial trauma of the plunge had faded away, but that didn't mean Gerard was going to tell Frank that.

"Do you want me to finish your surprise or not?" Frank sighed in an exasperated manner, crossing his arms over his chest in a show of fake irritation.

"Maybe I don't," Gerard teased back, even though he _really_ did, but for some reason, he was truly enjoying riling Frank up.

" _Ugh_ \- get over here you ass," Frank whined, but when Gerard still didn't move, Frank launched himself in Gerard's direction, causing Gerard to lose his footing as Frank wrapped his limbs around him like a freaking octopus, dragging Gerard under the water with his unexpected weight.

"Frank - get off," Gerard groaned when he finally managed to pull himself back above the water level once more.

"Make me," Frank taunted, his hands dancing over Gerard's bare skin, the feather light touches producing soft barks of laughter as his ticklish spots were touched.

"Stop - oh god, I... _oh_ ," Gerard gasped suddenly, because in his effort to disentangle himself from his boyfriend, his hand had brushed in between Frank's thighs, and _fuck_ \- Frank was hard, _really hard_ , and the knowledge of that was enough to reawaken Gerard's own cock with a renewed intensity that had him biting back a soft whine.

"Sorry, I can put my shorts back on if you want," Frank blushed heavily enough that Gerard could see his red cheeks in the gloom while he attempted to back away from Gerard slowly, but Gerard stopped him by gripping his wrists in a firm hold.

Gerard tried to formulate a coherent answer, but words were failing him. Frank's hot length pressing against his thigh was occupying every one of his brain cells, inspiring a sudden rush of unbridled want to awaken within him.

Before Gerard could rethink his actions, he was tugging Frank toward the steps situated in the shallow end, intending to pull them out of the pool so they could finish this somewhere more comfortable, but he didn't make it that far before his slippery hold on his self-control snapped completely, and Gerard found himself kissing Frank with a needy desperation that he had never experienced before.

"You want to know why I'm so turned on?" Frank gasped out as Gerard moved his mouth lower, sucking on Frank's neck harshly, causing Frank to tilt his head back to give him more space to work. "It's because of you, seeing you all wet, and shirtless, _fuck Gee_ \- so fucking hard for you."

Usually, Gerard would have argued with Frank, because he was full of shit, and _okay_ \- maybe Frank didn't find him repulsive, but there was no way his body could actually react so readily to the sight of him, but right now, Gerard didn't really give a fuck. He just wanted to get off, so Frank could spew as many inaccurate compliments as he wanted as long as Gerard got to come in the process.

"Mhmm," Gerard hummed, hoping that would be enough of a response for Frank, but apparently Frank could still think independently of his dick. He paused Gerard's frantic motions for a moment, pulling Gerard's face up until they were eye to eye.

"I mean it Gee, and I don't expect you to believe it right now, but that's okay, I will keep saying it until you do."

"Frank - I..." Gerard choked out, the intense look of adoration that his boyfriend was gracing him with cutting him wide open, and even though Gerard didn't like the sensation initially, it was freeing in a way. Even if Frank was over-exaggerating a bit, he wasn't lying, Gerard could see nothing but honesty in his expression, and _fuck_ \- that meant a hell of a lot to Gerard. "I love you," Gerard finished lamely, but he didn't know what else to say. Frank was right, and Gerard wasn't suddenly going to be happy in his body just because Frank supposedly liked it, but this was a huge milestone for him, and he wouldn't have reached it if Frank hadn't been so persistent.

"I love you too," Frank smiled broadly, his hands coming to rest on Gerard's waist as he pulled their bodies flush together once more. "Do you want the rest of your surprise now?"

" _Oh fuck yes_ ," Gerard groaned, his hips jolting forward involuntarily, the muted friction feeling so _fucking_ good, but at the same time, it wasn't quite enough.

"What do you want me to do Gee?" Frank asked, his fingers hovering above the waistband of Gerard's swim trunks hesitantly.

"I don't care - just touch me, I need you."

"Can I take these off?" Frank asked nervously, his own exposed cock twitching against Gerard's leg as he tilted his torso forward slightly.

"Yes - _please_ , fuck Frank, it hurts," Gerard whined, his hands fumbling with the stubborn tie on his shorts as Frank began shoving them down, until together they managed to relieve Gerard of the item of clothing, leaving him completely nude around someone else for the first time since he had been too young to have a choice.

And even though Gerard felt like cringing away for one moment, and he was temporarily paralyzed when the realization of what he had just allowed Frank to do began to sink in, he forced himself to push his negative reaction to the background of his mind. It was dark out, and half of Gerard's body was submerged in the water, so _really_ \- Frank probably couldn't see him that well anyway, and if Gerard got an orgasm out of this, it would be worth it.

"So fucking hot," Frank murmured under his breath before surging upward, capturing Gerard's mouth in a heated kiss while he switched their positions, leaning Gerard up against the wall of the pool before situating himself on his lap.

Gerard shifted his hips upward instinctually, searching for touch, friction - _anything_ really, pushing his hard length against Frank's in a desperate grinding motion, and _fuck_ \- this felt good, _really_ good, even better than the few handjobs Frank had given him. Something about the water surrounding them, and the heat emitting from Frank's body caused Gerard to moan loudly as he dug his fingers into Frank's side.

" _Fuck_ Frank," Gerard whined, his heart beating out of his chest as Frank began sucking on his tongue in that way that felt totally strange but also so fucking _erotic_.

"Yeah - _jesus_ Gee," Frank choked suddenly, his eyes snapping closed as Gerard decided to experiment with what Frank had done to him earlier, pinching one of Frank's nipples with his fingers as he continued to roll their hips together.

"So good Frank, _oh god_." Gerard couldn't seem to shut up, which was a first for him. He was typically very quiet during the few sexual encounters they had been through, keeping his lips clamped together so the bitter words running through his mind concerning his self-image wouldn't be able to escape out of his throat, but the voice in his head was silent right now, and Gerard was taking full advantage of this brief respite. "I - I need..." Gerard trailed off as Frank pressed his dick against Gerard's with more force, and Gerard swore that Frank could feel his pulse beating in his length, because Gerard sure as hell could.

"What do you want Gee?" Frank asked again, staring down at their adjacent cocks with blown out pupils, his cheeks flushed with desire, sweat breaking out on his brow as he shifted against Gerard at a slow pace, or maybe that was water dripping down Frank's face, but either way - Gerard didn't really give a fuck right now.

" _You_ \- want you," Gerard muttered breathlessly, and even though he knew that wasn't a very distinct answer, kissing Frank sounded much better than talking, so that was exactly what Gerard chose to do.

He leaned into Frank with his entire body, hooking one foot around his legs in an attempt to bring their naked skin even closer together, although that was pretty much impossible at this point unless they found a way to morph into one person.

"Gee, can you - _fuck_ , can you finger me?" Frank begged, pushing his ass out as he spoke in an enticing manner, which unfortunately removed some of the delicious pressure from Gerard's cock, but Frank's proposal with worth the loss of sensation and then some.

"I - _yeah_ , are you sure?" Gerard choked out, because even though he wanted to do this, it would be an escalation for them, and he didn't want to fuck up and accidentally hurt Frank in the process.

"So fucking sure, want your fingers in my ass - _please_ ," Frank whined, one hand tangling in Gerard's hair as he used the other to press two of Gerard's digits against his hole roughly.

"Okay," Gerard nodded sharply, the movement tugging at his scalp because of Frank's grip in his locks, and _fuck_ \- that felt good. It had Gerard's hips snapping upward as the burning sensation went straight to his dick. "Tell me if I hurt you," Gerard whispered as he pushed two of his fingers inside of Frank, taking it slow since he had no idea what he was doing here.

"You won't - _fuck_ , more Gee, I want you to fuck me with your fingers," Frank whined, his body shoving down against Gerard's hand in a demanding manner until Gerard couldn't force his digits inside any farther. "Yeah - just like that," Frank moaned loudly when Gerard began moving his fingers in and out, trying to curl them slightly in the hopes of maybe finding Frank's prostate.

Gerard let out a breathy sigh of his own as he began to find a rhythm, the sensation of having a part of himself inside of Frank lighting every cell in his body into a blazing inferno of lust. Frank was warm, and tight, and fucking _hot_ , and maybe one day, Gerard would have his dick where his digits were, _oh god_ \- just that thought alone was enough to shove Gerard right up to the edge.

"Frank - I'm close," Gerard panted, pressing his head into Frank's shoulder as he reached down with his free hand, wrapping his aching cock in a tight fist before Frank released his hair, batting his arm away so he could begin stroking Gerard instead.

"Me too - _fuck_ , I'm gonna come," Frank cried out, a soft scream tearing its way out of his throat when Gerard scissored his fingers in a particular way. "Gee - _right there_ , please don't stop."

And now that Gerard had found Frank's prostate, he wasn't going to stop, quite the contrary actually. After making sure he had the correct angle, Gerard began rubbing the pads of his digits across that spot that had Frank writhing in pleasure, his breath hitching in his chest as he watched Frank fall to pieces all because of him.

"Wanna watch you come Frank, want to feel it," Gerard spat out in between gritted teeth, the sudden expulsion of filthy words causing a blush to form on his cheeks, the red tint dragging all the way down to his neck as Frank practically bounced against his hand wildly.

"Gee I'm -" Frank cut himself off with a sudden cry, his entire body tensing up, and _fuck_ \- Gerard could feel Frank clenching around his fingers, his muscles pressing down against them as he shattered.

His hot come splattered Gerard's stomach as Frank continued to release a series of soft moans before slumping down against Gerard weakly, his hand still working Gerard's cock throughout it all.

Gerard came seconds later, the fact that he had given Frank what seemed to be a stellar orgasm inciting his own to finally crest, an animalistic keening noise tearing its way out of his chest as Gerard came all over Frank's hand, and _kept_ coming. His vision fuzzed at the edges as he clutched to Frank tightly, his release threatening to tear him apart if he didn't keep himself grounded somehow.

Gerard stayed in that position for an unknown amount of time, trying to reboot his brain and convince his lungs to start drawing in oxygen again. Frank seemed to be in a similar state, but finally, Gerard managed to lift his head, a sudden wave of nerves rising up now that the blinders passion had placed on him had been removed, and Gerard found himself afraid to look Frank in the eye.

"Gee - wow, that was _really_ fucking hot," Frank groaned in satisfaction, removing himself from Gerard's lap slowly, leaving Gerard feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable, but Frank simply sat down on the step next to him, pressing a slow kiss to Gerard's lips once he was settled.

"Yeah - that was...did I do okay?" Gerard asked, doing his best to keep as much of his body as possible hidden underneath the water as he spoke.

"More like _amazing_ ," Frank scoffed playfully," I haven't come that hard in ages."

"Me either," Gerard admitted with a soft giggle, but now that he was thinking about come, he came to the realization that he was literally swimming in it right now. "Oh god, we came in your pool," Gerard squealed, and he would have bolted back to dry land if it wasn't for the fact that he was still fucking naked.

"Eh - it's got some automatic cleaning system, and my cousins' pee in here all the time, so it's seen worse things."

"It's still gross - can we get out?" Gerard begged, worrying his lower lip in between his teeth as he waited for Frank to turn his back, or look away, or _something_ so Gerard could find his swim trunks without any judging eyes watching him.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty cold in here actually," Frank agreed, standing up quickly before holding a hand out to Gerard. "Come on sweetie, I promise I won't stare."

"Okay," Gerard gave in reluctantly, his desperation to remove himself from the come filled water lending him a rush of courage he didn't know he possessed.

Gerard braced himself against the wall before pushing off with his feet, allowing his bare body to be revealed to Frank's gaze, but true to his word, Frank didn't ogle Gerard, he simply glanced at him swiftly before pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"You are _beautiful_ okay," Frank whispered before pulling away, leaving Gerard momentarily stunned.

Frank's words had been so quiet, he was almost convinced he had imagined them, but _no_ \- Frank had said them, and for some reason, Gerard believed that he meant it. Even though Gerard couldn't see how that could be true, he was willing to let Frank continue to try and prove it to him if it ended in more nights like this.


End file.
